Al's the daddy
by jexnom
Summary: Alfred became a father at the young Age of 14 . He was blessed with an awfully cute and sexy son Arthur . When he starts to notice he's falling for his cute little baby boy how will he react ? How will Arthur react when his daddy starts to show more attention to him ? USUK in that order, yesh this story is sick and is going to contain Father/Child relationship .
1. Chapter 1

It was just an innocent summer crush, a kiss which lead to Alfred losing his virginity at the age of 14 . The kisses that led to more continued, until she started feeling ill . Throwing up in the morning, mood swings, gaining weight .

Alfred would have not realized anything until his father bought him a package of condoms and kept the talk . That was when he realized that his life had changed . When he told the girl to buy a pregnancy test she knew she didn't have to do that .

Alfred's parents were shocked at first, but then took the pregnancy relatively well . They promised to help them keep the baby and take care of it . Alfred had never been so thankful to anyone, he just hugged his parents crying in joy .

After seven months of waiting ( since it had taken almost two months for them to realize that Alice was pregnant ) small Arthur was born . He had bright emerald eyes, light blond hair and the cutest pout Alfred knew .

Alice never seemed fond of the baby, during the pregnancy she would smoke, drink and one time she had went as far to do drugs . Alfred had been so ad because of that and deep down knew that Alice was not going to be there for the baby .

Alfred held the small baby close, he's birthday was in a couple months and he would be 15 . He stroked the soft pudgy cheek with his fingers, glancing at Alice who was packing the rest of her stuff .

She had claimed to be 15 years old, but in reality she had turned 18 right before Arthur was born . She turned her green eyes to look at the baby and Alfred .

" Are you sure about this Alice .. ? " Alfred asked, still unsure about them being separate .

" Arthur will visit me for every other weekend and half of the vacations .. It's for the best .. " Alice explained, but didn't dare herself to say the truth . ' I never loved you, he's a mistake .. ' But he couldn't hate the child or the father of the child only because she had made a mistake .

She kissed Arthur's forehead and handed the baby back to Alfred .

Arthur was now 2 years of age and he was trying to run after Alfred's cat Hero . The cat meowed and hopped onto the couch, leaving the small boy try to climb on the couch with him .

Alfred was finishing his homework, still keeping an eye on the small child . He couldn't help but to chuckle when he saw how frustrate tears were forming in the corner of the big green eyes . He patted his lap gaining the child's attention .

" Come 'ere, you can help daddy to do his homework . "

The small child squealed happily and ran to his father . " Dwaddy ! " The small boy called out when he was lifted on Alfred's lap .

The colorful pens quickly got all Arthur's attention and he began to chew on them, staring at all the colorful pictures in the colorful comic book Alfred had near on the table . He made grabby hands towards it and started to fuss when he couldn't reach it .

Alfred ganced down at the small child that was trying to grab the comic book, he reached over and gave it to Arthur .

He gurgled in delight and started to chew oon the comic book .

Years rolled fast, Arthur visiting his mother that had gotten married . Alfred wasn't really upset about the fact that Alice and he had broken up, nowadays he even thought that it was a good thing .

He had graduated school with the help of his parents . They always looked after Arthur when he had to go to school, and when he went to college he had gotten a scholarship in science and math so it was easier to his parents .

Alfred had gotten a good job after going to lots of schools, so he and Arthur were living in a big house for two people, but the did have a dog and two cats so it might not be so big after all .

It was just a usual morning, Arthur had burnt himself some toast and was munching on it . He somehowly had picked up his mother British accent, it was only faint it was still there .

Alfred stumbled into the kitchen " Morning .. " He said ith a yawn and went to pour himself a mug of coffee .

" Good morning dad " Arthur replied, giving his father a small smile . " Mom called me yesterday evening and said that she can't pick me up because Peter's going to his friends birthday party "

Alfred nodded " I can drive you there after work . " He said gulping the rest of the coffee down with a grin .

" Dad .. Do I have to go .. ? Peter's probably going to torture me the whole weekend, besides mu doesn't let me see Antonio .. " Arthur whined at his father .

Alfred's eye twitched at the mention of Arthur's boyfriends name . Arthur and Antonio started dating four months ago and everything was going steady with them but he was extremely jealous of Antonio, but he didn't know . Shouldn't he be happy his son had someone he liked in his life ? He should, but he almost went insane every time he thought of Antonio kissing his Arthur ..

" You have to talk to your mother about that, I don't mind you staying home, but you know how she can get . " Alfred said sternly, which Arthur rolled his eyes to .

Just when Arthur was about to retort something back the doorbell rang and the younger of them ran to open it with a huge smile .

" Toni ! " He yelled whe he opened the door and wrapped his arms around the Spanish boy . Alfred could hear the wet kissing sound all the way to the kitchen . He coughed, which made the couple come to the kitchen .

Arthur was smiling and blushing like a fool, as Antonio was grinning like he always did . " Good moning Mr. Jones ! " He chirped .

Alfred normally didn't like formatilies but he just couldn't let Antonio call him Alfred ..

" Good morning Antonio " he said with a forced smile .

They chit chatted for a while before Arthur yelled that they were going to be late if they didn't leave . Arthur gave his father a good bye kiss on the cheek before he left with a wave .

That was the first time Alfred noticed how good his sons ass looked in those skinny jeans .


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur nuzzled against his head against his boyfriends chest . They were laying on the couch, the house empty since Alfred was at work .

Anotnio stroked the blond's hair lovingly with a soft smile on his face . The television was on, but the channel was totally random with the random show that was rolling on . Neither of them really didn't care what the tv was showing .

Antonio changed their positions so Arthur was sandiched between the couch and his boyfriends body . The tanned boy smiled down at his boyfriend, gently pressing his lips onto the pink soft ones .

Arthur immediately kissed back, wrapping his arms around Tonio's neck . Their lips moved softly against each other, parting a little so their tongue's could slide against each other .

The smaller one let out a quiet moan which sparked something inside Antonio . He kissed the smaller teen with more passion now, earning more moans from him .

Alfred opened the door, automatically checking if his sons shoes would be there, when he saw they were on the usual place he grinned, but the grin faded when he recognised the other sneakers beside his son's sneakers .

He let out a sigh and striped out of his coat, hanging it on the cout rack . He went to greet his son like he always did, not expecting to see arthur's shirt bunched up around his collar bone, Antonio pinching his nipples and almost gagging him with his tongue so deep down his throat .

He coughed and knocked on the wall a couple times to get the couples attention . When Antonio did turn around to see who was invading their intimiate moment ( even it was quite obvious ) his eyes widened a little .

Arthur slowly opned his eyes in confusion to see why Antonio had stopped kissing and touching him ( he hadn't heard Alfred ) when he saw his father standing there a deep blush spread over his face as he tried to splutter some words out .

" H-Hi dad .. " He mumbled, as he sat up and pushed the shirt back down .

Alfred sighed and looked at his son's boyfriend . " Arthur you know it's not nice walking in on your son almost being raped on the couch " He said with as much as humor as he could manage .

All Alfred wanted to do was strangle Antonio for even touching his baby boy, but he didn't for the sake of Arthur .

He pointed at the kitchen, which Arthur understood and replied with a nod, and disappeared inside the said room .

" Dad .. " Arthur started when he walked into the kitchen .

" I just wanted to ask what would you like to have at dinner ? We can order something " The teenagers father turned to look at his son .

Arthur was a littl surprised that his father wasn't angry, but that didn't stop the huge smile from spreading over his face .

" Hamburger's ! " The teen said with the huge smile, running to hug Al tightly . He hated hamburger's, but seeing the joy on his father's face when he heard it was worth the pain on eating the heart attack on a plate . " I love you dad ! " He giggled and pressed a wet kiss on his father's cheek .

Alfred had never before noticed how perfectly Arthur fit in his arms, and how soft those pink lips were . He pressed a kiss to Arthur's forehead murmuring ' I love you too .. ' . He never wanted to let his son go, but he knew he had to .

When Arthur was released he iimediately went to peck Antonio on the lips, saying good nights and so on . When Antonio was gone from the house the emerad eyed boy returned to the kitchen .

They made the hamburger's themselves and ate them while laughing and smiling . The evening fell into night, that's when Alfred realized how screwed he was .


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred checked all the doors and windows before he went to sleep, like always . It was just a ritual he had picked up during the years when Arthur would ask for him to do it so no monsters coulc sneak inside .

Arthur had already went to sleep, even it was Friday, but he had never been the kind to stay up too long . The boys father smiled at the memory of Arthur crawling into his bed when he was scared .

He turned off the lights from his room and made his waay to the bed . He threw the covers on himself with a content sigh and closed his eyes . He started imagining things about hamburgers and stuff just like a stuff until the thoughts changes to something more dirty .

It started with imagining Arthur smiling happily, it didn't take long when he was thinking of his son looking at him with a lustful look, slowly taking his clothes off .

Arthur slowly cracked the door open to his father's room, tip toeing to get to the bed . " D.. Dad .. " He whispered in a quiet voice .

Alfred slowly blinked, wondering when the he had fallen asleep . " I.. I had a nightmare .. " The teen mumbled choking on a sob . The older one smiled in sympathy as he opened his arms for the younger one to hug him .

Arthur immediately took the change, almost jumping to hug his father tightly . What Alfred didn't expect thought was for the teen to start pressing soft kisses to his neck .

" A-Arthur ! " He spluttered when the situation finally registered in his brains . The teen only looked up at him with his bright green eyes and the most adorable expression ever .

" Don't you want me daddy .. ? " Arthur asked slowly tilting his head to the side . What was Alfred supposed to answer to that ? He wanted his son more than anything right now, he just wanted to kiss those pink lips and feel then against every part of his body, especially one particular part between his legs .

He was just about to press his lips against those pink smaller and oh so soft ones, but he woke up to a loud cry .

His eyes shot open, he was panting hard as he looked around . Shit ! He had had a wet dream of his son . He looked around the room in panick, wondering why he had woken up in the first place .

A muffled whimper caught his attention . _Arthur ! _He tought as he threw the covers off hiself and ran out from the room to see what exactly was wrong with his son .

Arthur had really never went to sleep, he opened the window to his room with a smile . Antonio smiled back at him and climbed up into his room .

They kissed and wrapped arms around each other .

" D..D-Do you have them .. ? " The blond one of them asked in a whisper .

" Yep " Antonio replied in a singsong voice, even he was whispering too .

They fell onto Arthur's bed lips smacking against each other . It didn't take long for both of them to be naked already .

Antonio carefully prepared his boyfriend before going into the main event .

They moved togehter, both trying to muffle their moans and groans, Arthur failed a couple times to do so and let out couple high pitched moans .

When Arthur reached hiorgarsm he couldn't muffle the scream he let out, Antonio experiencing hi orgasm right after his boyfriend .

They stayed in the same position under the blanket with Antonio still between the smaller ones legs as they kissed .

Arthur eyes widened when the door to his room slammed open and his father ran inside .

" ARTHUR ! "

*Okay bro's the smut is like that because I don't wanna make the SpUk smut detailed and glorious, I shall save that for the UsUk smut c:


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred stared wide eyed at Antonio who was naked and positioned between his sons legs . His brains took a while to process what he was seeing .

_Naked ... Naked between Arties legs .. _Was all he could think while he still tried to process why in heavens whould he be nake.. Then it hit him .

" YOU ! " He yelled as loud as he could . Loud footsteps echoed in the room when time seemed to freeze, and suddenly Antonio was thrown on the floor .

" GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW ! " Alfred yelled as loud as he ever could . Antonio started to splutter something, before understanding it would be his last second alive if he did not leave immediately .

Arthur helplessly watched as his boyfriend started to pull on his boxers and just grabbing the rest of his stuff and running out of the room . " Toni ! " He yelled while scrambling up from the bed and running after his boyfriend, just to be stopped by his fathers hand .

The teen turned to look at his father with a little fear, he had no idea what his father would do now .

When Arthur finally saw Alfred face, he saw a sad and disappointed look . He immediately regretted looking into his fathers deep blue sad eyes, and turned his gaze down .

" D.. Dad I- " He tried to explained, but the older one stopped him by raising his hand .

" Go back to bed Arthur . We'll talk in the morning " The older one of them said and turned away . He gave one last sad glance towards his son before closing the door behind him .

Arthur could hear the words . _' I'm so disappointed in you ' _Echoing in his ears, seeing how disappointed ( and sad) his father had looked.

He sighed, fishing out new boxers from his drawer and crawled under his covers just to fall into restless sleep .

In the morning when Al woke up, Arthur had already left to school . The older man sighed and looked at the coffee machine to see that it had made coffee in it, despise what happened yesterday Arthur had made his father coffee like he always does . Usually when they have a fight or so he just leaves it there and goes to school without making any coffee at all .

Al drank his coffee and ran upstairs to quickly put on clothes, he was almost running late for work . He cursed and quickly sped off to his workplace .

Arthur's day in school wasn't much that different from other days, Antonio just asked if his father was mad at him and that he was okay . After school he took the bus to his mother's place, not going home before that . He had clothes at his mum's anyway and he didn't want to hear his father's scolding .

TBC

Okay I'm so sorry for late update - bows - My brain just emptied itself from any ideas to this story so I haven't been too motivated to write this .. And there's been a lot of shit going around in here, we had an oil leak in our house from the heating system so they had to tear down half of the house from the inside and make it again to get the oil and the smell out, I had a baby sister along the way .

I can't believe I've kept this on hiatus for so long, but I'll now try to make the update's weekly . Oh and I'm sorry for the length of this chapter too, I just wanted to update and didn't really come up with a lot of shit to write .

If you have any ideas for how the plot should continue, share them with me and they'd probably help my writer's block too c:

Thank you for reading, please revie

- jexnom


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry I'm so late ! I have no other explanaion but I've had to work on my ethics essay, I have to, or well don't have to but I want an A so I'm writing 30 pages of homosexuality . Urgh, then there's the part where I have to talk about it in front of our class for 15 to 20 minutes .. We all got to choose our subjects, but I wasn't sure what to take so I wated and most of the so called good subjects went . So the teacher said that homosexuality has a lot of stuff I can write about, so now I'm working on it ..

Okay so I decided to change the name of this fanfiction from ' Their dirty little secret ' to ' Al's the daddy ' simply because I've been naming all the files where I write into as ' Al's the daddy ' .

Well I hope your going to enjoy whis chapter, since it was really hard to write .. I really would love those plot ideas if anyone has any . My skype is jexnom so you're free to add me on skype and tell me some ideas c; Hopefully I can get some new rp friends ^^

I wrote this while listening to Teflon Brothers – Seksikkäin jäbä . It's a Finnish song so you won't have any fun listening to it if you're not Finnish .. Oh and don't ask about Arthur's outfit, I've just been lately drooling over skater boy clothes and made sketches if Arthur wearing something similar – giggle - But I'll shut up naow C;

Arthur sneaked out of her mother's house at the night, wearing tight black skinny jeans a t-shirt that was tihgt, but not tight enough to hug his slim figure so everything was visible and a beanie, black if you must know . He had a small smile on his face as Antonio was outside to pick him . They were having a party at Toni's .

He jumped into the car, and took a sip from the can that was immediately given to him . It was obviously something with alcohol in it . Toni sped off to his house .

When they got to Toni's house Arthur and the rest of the crew in the car walked inside to the music almost breaking the walls . There was slightly dark with party lights attached to the roof almost everywhere . His smile widened as familiar hands grabbed his waist and pulled him close . He turned his head to kiss Antonio, his other hand lifting up to tangle in his boyfriends curly dark hair .

They walked to the kitchen and got some very high percent alcohol . Gilbert grinned at the pair with a beer can on his hand . " Having fun ? " He shouted, since you couldn't hear any normal talking over the music . Arthur nodded, drinking his drink with a smile . Antonio tightened his hand around Arthur's waist and grinned, nodding .

Matthew came into view behind Gilbert . Arthur's smile disappeared and he tried to hide somewhere, but it was too late Matthew had already seen him . The Canadian smiled softly and waved at him . " Arthur, I didn't know you'd be here aswell .. I thought you're at your mother's ? " Arthur smiled a little funnily and chuckled nervously .

" I sneaked out, please don't tell dad or mom " The brit pleaded, holding onto Matthews hands with a pleading look . Matthew sighed, but smiled and hugged the smaller teen . " I wouldn't do that to my favourite cousin "

Arthur grinned softly and went to get some more drinks before going to dance . He jumped to the beat, having fun with his friends . When there came a little slower song he fetched Antonio and tunred around .

He pressed his back against the spaniards chest and began moving his hips in sensual circles . Antonio immediately smiled and gently grabbed onto his lips . He moved his lips onto Arthur's ear, which made the brit tilt his head against his shoulder and lift his other hand to tangle in his curly dark brown hair .

They continued their slow and sensual dance even as the song ended and a more people came to dance in the living room . At the end of the evening they were making out Arthur's back against the wall in the hall way and Antonio looming over him .

" Toni .. " The smaller one mumbled between the feverish kissing . The other hummed in returned . " I have to head back home soon .. " Arthur mumbled again, only to be kissed again .

" Do you really ? " Antonio asked as he pulled away to look at Arthur's face . " The smaller smiled softly, a hint of sadness in there . " Yeah really Toni, I sneaked out so mom thinks I'm home . " He said and pecked the other on the lips .

Antonio sighed but smiled right after . " Fine .. On one condition " A grin spread on the darker ones face and brown eyes danced in amusement . Arthur smiled and kissed him again .

When the brit finally got home ( limping the way there mind you ) it was 6 in the morning and everyone would be awake in an hour . He quickly went to brush his teeth to get rid of the smell from alcohol . He changed clothes into night ones and crawled into bed . His mom wouldn't mind even if he sleeped in .

Alfred had quite the boring weekend, he just kept mulling over the fact that Arthur was already sexually active and had done it while he was home . He sighed and grabbed the coke he was drinking and stared ath the baseball game going on in the tv .

Earlier that day he had again had daydreams of his little boy and orgasmed to the picture of his little angel screaming in pleasure .

He rubbed his face in disgust and looked back at the game . With a frustrated sigh he closed the telly and went to take a shower, only to jerk off the second time that day to the same thoughts .

When he fell into bed with a sigh, he looked at the picture on his nightstand . In the picture was Arthur smiling as he was in Alfred's arms . It was taken in Disney Land when they went there, when Arthur was 6 .

He let a small smile grace his lips before he closed his eyes and fell asleep .

Woot this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written ... Boom be proud of me


	6. Chapter 6

Omg I'm so sorry for neglecting this story for so long ! I just totally lost inspiration, but I have to push myself to write ! You guys deserve it :3 And also, I want to do a oneshot thingy for the 50th reviewer .. I still have to figure out how to count the 15th out of all you reviewers but I guess I'll be able to do it . You might wanna ask for UsUk since I can't really write anything else ... Not even that so well teehee ^ but I hope you enjoy the short chapter I'm giving you now

I do not own the characters, they belong to Hima-san u

_

Arthur came home on Sunday evening, like he always did . He unpacked the little he had taken over to his mom's and went to greet his dad .

Alfred was cooking, readying himself for the hard conversation about Arthur having sex with that bastard . He growled to himself and pulled the vegetable casserole out of the oven, it being one of the side dishes .

" Hey dad " The teen greeted, sitting on one of the bar stools they had next to the breakfast bar .

Alfred set the casserole down, turning to look at Arthur . " Hey ! So how was your weekend ? " He asked, pulling out plates and setting them on the dining table, between the silverware and near the glasses .

" It was fine, Peter behaved this time . And mom told me to ask or tell you that they'll be snatching me up this spring vacation, apparently we're travelling to France .. Mom wants to and sepdad's there to spoil her " He sighed, sitting down at the dining table . He lifted a few potatoes onto his plate, pouring some gravy on top of them .

" Well okay then, I'll probably be working then anyway " Alfred said, himself setting a lot of potatoes on the plate and pouring a lot of gravy on top of them . He spooned the vegetable casserole also onto his plate and filling the rest with stake . " But we're spending christmas at grannies and granpa's "

Arthur took one of the smaller stakes there were and set it on his plate with a nod . " Okay, I don't mind going there, it's always fun " He said with a small smile .

Alfred stated feasting on his food, stuffing his face . When he was halfway through his plate he looked over at his son who was neatly chopping everything up and took delicate bites .

" Arthur, look we need to talk about what happened when Antonio was here " The older one said with a sigh and set his fork down .

Arthur swallowed the piece of potato he's just inserted into his mouth and looked up at his father . " I know dad .. "

" I'm not going to forbid you of those actions, I really can't rant to you on about how to now have sex since I knocked up your mother when I was 14 . But I am going to ask you to atleast have the decency to do those action while I'm not in the house .. Can you promise me that ? "

Arthur looked at his father " I promise dad, and I'm sorry you had to see that .. "

Alfred gave him a small smile " It's okay Artie, just don't let me see anything like that again "  
Arthur nodded firmly and finished his meal . He thanked his father and kissed him on the cheek as he always did, having no idea that the small peck on the cheek cause such a wreck go through his father .

Alfred set his fork down and rubbed his temple ' I need to get laid .. ' He thought and decided that next weekend he'd finally accept his friends offer to go drinking with them .

Aaah ! Be proud I friggin updated ! - sighs – I'll seriously try to get these updates out faster .. It pains me too to know you guys are there waiting for one while I'm here friggin busy and staring at a blank file when I actually have the time to write ;A;

You're free to give me plot ideas 3

Thank you for reading, cyber kisses to everyone !

-jexnom


End file.
